Recordando a Finn Hudson
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Yo sé que es inusual un fic en memoria de alguien, pero tenía que escribirlo, tenía que decir como, a mi parecer, todos extrañarían a Finn :c


**Hola. Sé que nunca escribo sobre Glee, y muchos de ustedes ni siquiera sabían que yo era fanática de la serie, lo cual no oculto, me siento muy identificada con algunos personajes. Como pensarán, soy "Gleek" de hueso colorado y la reciente muerte del actor que interpretara a Finn Hudson, Cory Monteith, me ha dejado fulminada. ¡En serio que fue un doloroso golpe! (Mi Inner me regala un pañuelo) Yo era fan de ambos, actor y personaje. Sin embargo, decidí llorar y desahogarme escribiendo este fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: **Glee no es de mi propiedad, es de la televisora Fox y el talentoso Ryan Murphy. La canción _"My Finn"_ yo la escribí, y por lo tanto, es totalmente de mi propiedad. La letra en español esta más abajo del fic.

**Gleek's, espero que sea de su gusto, escribo esta historia con todo mi amor y respeto. No tengo la menor idea de como vaya a seguir la serie, y cualquier parecido con el futuro de la misma, es mera coincidencia.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rachel Berry caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, debajo de estos había diminutas bolsas. Había llorado hasta quedar seca. Su manera de andar, en lugar de ser recta y elegante, como siempre, ahora era encorvada e ía consigo un pequeño bolso. La escuela estaba casi vacía. Casi. El club Glee la esperaba, como lo habían hecho y ahora volvían a hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta con sus manos temblando. Ahi estaban todos sus amigos: Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Rory, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sugar... Los maestros Emma, Will y Shannon. Los chicos nuevos, Kitty, Ryder, Jake, Marley, Wade/Unique... Incluso la entrenadora Sylvester estaba ahí.

-Hola, Rachel- saludó el maestro Schue con una voz totalmente herida. Nadie estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

Veía como Mike tenía a Tina en sus brazos. La chica seguía llorando. Puck tenía los ojos rojos y estaba recargado en Quinn. Mercedes tenía en sus brazoz a Artie y a Sam, Santana estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando la mano de Brittany, la cuál estaba susurrando algo en el oído de la latina, Will estaba fuertemente abrazado a Emma, Blaine estaba con un porte realmente triste y tenía a Kurt recostado en su regazo. Los chicos nuevos parecían igual de tristes, en especial Ryder. Todo el lugar sentía la ausencia de una sola persona.

Finn.

Se había ido.

Tomo lugar enfrente del piano. No habían planeado hacer nada, y pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Era tarde, las clases habían acabado. Solo iban a guardar luto por Finn Hudson. El silencio era atroz. El silencio era doloroso. Rachel se sentía espantosamente. Deseaba profundamente que su futuro fuera al lado de Hudson. Su primer y más completo amor. Tragó saliva.

-Finn... Era una increíble persona- dijo Artie- Era todo lo que quiero ser... Atleta... Sonriente... Un galán- siguió hablando el chico- Finn, era... Era mi heroe- terminó.

-Era todo un talento- dijo la entenadora Sylvester y todos la miraron, con cierta sorpresa- Era un buen chico... Un muy buen chico- miró hacia el suelo, era todo lo que se permitía decir.

-Finn era mi mejor amigo- dijo Puck, de repente- Era un hombre fabuloso, era...- sonrió levemente, con encanto- Era _Finn._

-Era increíble, en todo sentido. Una gran persona...- suspiró Santana- Era el ejemplo a seguir de todos ustedes- dijo mirando al grupo de "chicos nuevos".

-¡Finn era mi maestro!- casi gritó Ryder, con lágrimas en los ojos- El me enseñó a valorarme, a actuar por mi mismo...

-Finn no murió. Morirá cuando todos lo olvidemos- dijo Brittany, mirando a todos inocentemente- Es como si se fuere a dormir por un rato. Luego iremos a acompañarlo en su siesta... Pero mientras tanto, debemos recordarlo.

-Britt tiene razón- dijo Quinn, con su voz quebrada- Él sigue aquí...

Rachel se encogió ante la horda de halagos que todo el grupo empezó a decir. Todos menos ella. Igual, nadie le reprochó nada. La talentosa fan de Barbra Streisand miró a todos hablar con bondad de su ex-novio. Tina la miró con tristeza. Se separó de Mike y se acercó a ella un poco, estrechando a Berry entre sus brazos.

-Tina- le susurró Rachel al oído- Q-quiero cantar... Para Finn

-¿Que?- preguntó con los mismos susurros.

-Esto...- dijo, separandose de los brazos de Tina y sacando de su bolso unas hojas- Me ayudarón a escribir las partituras. Sé que tocas el piano...- repuso, aun en voz baja. Tina tomo las hojas en sus temblorosas manos. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, tomando asiento para poder tocar el instrumento.

Rachel carraspeo un poco para iniciar su canción. Al oír las primeras notas que salían del piano, todos fueron callando sus voces. Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Rachel, pero como siempre, no fueron impedimiento para que siguiera su canción.

_Finn_

_Finn_

_Finn _

_He is a spark_

_He is a light_

_He is a great man_

_Finn_

_Finn_

_Finn_

_He was a teacher_

_He was a star_

_He was my hero_

_He was... My man_

_Finn_

_Finn_

_Finn..._

_Why do you leave me?_

_Finn_

_Why don't tell me?_

_Finn_

_I want stay with you_

_Finn _

_I always be waiting for you_

_Finn _

_I never change_

_All my feelings for you _

_Do you remember when we meet?..._

_I never forget your face_

_Or you smile_

_I will saying _

_"Yes, he is mine..._

_He is... My Finn"_

_Please, I want see you again_

_I want hold your hand_

_Someday_

_I want..._

_Kiss you again_

_With all my heart_

_I will always love you, Finn_

_He was_

_My Finn _

Todos habían hecho coros en las partes que decían "Finn". La mayoría de ellos estaba llorando, y Rachel sentía su corazón romperse. Santana fue con ella y la abrazó, dejando que la chica llorara en sus brazos.

Todos sentían la ausencia de Finn Hudson.

En especial Rachel Berry, quién se juró, ser la cantante más famosa de Brodway. Haría valer toda la fe que Finn tenía en ella... Y estaba segura de algo: Si cumpliría su sueño. Finn Hudson sería su primer y _último _amor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

_Finn_

_Finn_

_Finn _

_Es una chispa _

_Es una luz_

_Es un gran hombre_

_Finn_

_Finn_

_Finn_

_Era maestro_

_Era una estrella_

_Era mi heroe_

_Él era... Mi hombre_

_Finn..._

_Finn_

_Finn _

_Porque me dejaste?_

_Finn_

_Porque no me dijiste?_

_Finn_

_Quiero quedarme contigo_

_Finn _

_Siempre voy a esperar por ti_

_Finn _

_Nunca cambiaré_

_Todos mis sentimientos por ti_

_Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?_

_Yo nunca olvidaré tu rostro _

_O tu sonrisa_

_Yo diré_

_"Si, es mío_

_Él es... Mi Finn"_

_Por favor, quiero verte de nuevo_

_Quiero tomar tu mano_

_Algún día_

_Quiero..._

_Besarte de nuevo_

_Con todo mi corazón_

_Siempre te amaré, Finn_

_Él era..._

_Mi Finn _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

**Que tal les pareció? Mi ingles no es demasiado bueno, en verdad, con cierta dificultad lo hablo. Sin embargo, la canción original está escrita en ingles y es de mi propiedad (lo repito para evitar plagios :3)**

**Un gusto el que lean esto, y la verdad, solo quería compartir esto con ustedes. Si quieren dejar un review, me sentiré plenamente halagada.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka ToT **


End file.
